


Missing You

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father/son fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It has a happy ending dont worry, Love, Motherly love, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: "It was difficult to enjoy these beautiful lands when you were waiting anxiously for a dear one to come enjoy them with you. " Celebrian attempt to comfort and reassure Legolas that he will see his father again soon, and that he will not fade instead of sailing west.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Tolkien. Enjoy!

Both Elrond and Celebrian were awoken before the dwarf even had the opportunity to knock on their door, while his tread had much improved Gimli was still far from light-footed. Elrond swung the door open expectantly, just as the dwarf raised a fist to knock on the door.

The dwarf had aged considerably since Elrond had first met him, something he knew troubled Legolas’ heart more than he let on. His hair and beard had long since gone grey, but his back had yet to hunch and his steps still held their power. He looked up at the ancient elf with a certain degree of apprehensiveness, “I apologize for the late hour.”  

Elrond glanced briefly to his right as his wife joined him at the door, a robe wrapped securely around her to fight off the evening chill. Her long silver hair was mussed with sleep still, and her eyes blinked warily at the torchlight the dwarf carried. Coming to stand beside Elrond, she nearly melted into her husband's side, “What troubles you, Gimli?” 

“It’s Legolas, my Lady. He has said barely a word to me since the last ship came three days ago. He only sits at his window and looks out to the sea.” Even mortal ears could have heard the deep concern in the dwarf's voice, and Elrond did not miss the nervous fidget of his feet. “I was going to bring this matter up to you in the morning, but it has recently come to my attention any food brought to him has been dumped out of his window.”

The dwarf continued his uncharacteristic fidgeting, “I insisted on our sailing to keep his heart from this suffering. I thought this land was supposed to help him?” 

Elrond and Celebrian exchanged glances at the thickness of the dwarf's voice, as if he himself were fighting back heavy emotions. The couple had all but insisted that Legolas come and reside with them until his father arrived on the shores, thankfully the Prince had resisted very little. Had he not arrived in such a broken state, the likelihood of him surrendering easily to their request was slim. But he had arrived broken, weak, and weary of the world he had just left behind. His heart still deeply grieving for the mortal friends who had departed permanently from the world. 

Celebrain pursed her lips briefly in thought and then reached up to kiss her husband lovingly on the cheek. “I believe I know what this is, I will go and speak to him. Go back to bed, my love.” 

In response, Elrond gave her a disbelieving look, “I will remain here, as you wish, but I will not be returning to bed until I am assured of his wellbeing.” 

She gave him a deeply loving smile, endlessly pleased that his warm heart and not cooled any since she had sailed away from him so long ago. Of course her Elrond would not be going back to bed while someone he cared for was in trouble, emotional or otherwise. “Very well, I send for you if the need arises.” 

Elrond nodded softly, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Go on and help the child, I will prepare a tea for him. A good night's sleep after so long will do him good.” 

Celebrain tied her robe more securely, and was about to set off towards Legolas when the dwarf broke the silence one last time, “Do not tell him I sent for you, please? He will be in a fit with me if he hears of this.” 

She spared him another soft smile, her hand resting briefly on his sturdy shoulder, “If he does hear of this, it will not be from me.” 

With that, she swept away towards the young elf. Unlike the dwarf, her feet made no noise on the ground as she went. She and Elrond had always been so fond of the Woodland Prince, a feeling he seemed to reciprocate with them. Though, there were very few elves Celebrian had ever seen him interact with that he openly every showed displeasure for. But she was certain his fondness for them extended past a mere likeness for them, which was part of the reason they insisted he lives here. 

She came upon his door, noting that no light shawn from under his doorway. Elves with their gifted sight did not always need light, though it is always troubling to find one sitting alone in the dark. 

She knocked softly on his door, and heard no call to enter. But she was a mother, and he would have to do much better than this to sway her off her course. She entered anyway, doing so slowly enough that he world have a chance to protest if he so wished, but still he made no call to her. 

As Gimli had said, Legolas had settled himself in his windowsill and stared out to the sea mournfully. He still wore the clothes she had seen him in several days before, and his hair was braided in the same fashion. Not so much as a muscle moved when she entered, he did not so much as even blink. Just continued to stare out the window to the sea. 

She could feel the heaviness of his soul in the air, and her heart weeped for him. This beautiful elfling, always so happy and carefree had turned cold. The bright fires of his heart had dimmed to almost blackness. 

“Legolas?” Celebrain nearly whispered, not wanting to startle the child if he had retreated so far into himself that he had not heard her enter. Still, he did not move or make any sign that he was aware of her presence. 

She began to make her way to him, dragging her feet along the carpet so he would be warned of her approach. Still, he gave no sign of acknowledging her presence. She came to stand beside him, leaning on the window ledge in order to see his face. 

“Oh, Legolas.” 

Silent tears were leaking from his eyes, reflecting the moonlight easily. Judging by the number of tear tracks, it appeared he had been in this state for some time. His bottom lip began to quiver at the sound of her voice, but he remained determinedly looking away from her. 

Legolas had inherited his father's height, and when standing was taller than Celebrian, but while he was sitting on the ledge he was just slightly shorter than her. Not that his height would have deterred her efforts to comfort him, as both of her sons were taller than her as well, and she was as dermend to comfort him as she would be with her own sons.

Reaching out she gently drew him to her, pleased somewhat when he buried his face into her shoulder and began to weep. Not pleased with his sadness, but that he would not deny it in her company.  

Celebrain held him tightly, and gently ran her finger through his hair. This was not the first time she had comforted him this manner, even years before her own departure Legolas’ life had grown darker. There had been many tears shed for him to go to the Legolas she had known, to the one her husband’s foster child had called friend.  She did not mind, but was only happy she could offer him some of the support his father was unable to give him, and not from lack of trying. 

“Legolas, dear one, what troubles you?” At her words he only began to cry harder, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He would answer her eventually, of this she was certain, and so she simply held him until he began to calm down again. 

After some time he mumbled miserably into her shoulder, “I miss my Ada so much, I want him to be here. I keep waiting for him to be on one of those ships, but he never is.”

It was just as she suspected, it was difficult to enjoy these beautiful lands when you were waiting anxiously for a dear one to come enjoy them with you. 

“He will come, just give him some time. I know he will come.” She tried to reassure him, but he pushed away from her, and wiped at his eyes. 

He went back to staring miserably out the window, “But what if he cannot do it. Can’t make it to the shore after everything that's happened. I do not know if I could have done it without Gimli. What happens if he doesn't come, and Gimli passes.”

His voice was swimming in his tears once again. “What if he isn’t here. I want him to be here. I need him to be here.”

“And he will be.” Celebrain insisted   

She was still waiting for her two sons, waiting to see if they chose mortality. And he was waiting for his father, wondering if he would fade or sail when finally he left his forest. Celebrain had never been able to decide who needed the other more, Legolas or his father. 

But she knew that either way, Thranduil would never leave his son unless his life was stolen from him. He would never leave Legolas to his grief.  When the time came for him to say goodbye to his Greenwoods, it would be to seek out his son, and wait for his wife to come back to him. He had missed her dearly for many ages already, and would never inflict that pain on Legolas. She knew that Thranduil world not fade from his grief, just as he had yet to faded all those ages he grieved.  

Mind made up on how she was going to try and get Legolas to understand, Celebrian joined him in the windowsill. He crossed his legs to accommodate her, and she mirrored him on the other side. “Elrond worried for you when he heard word of your mother's passing.” 

He did not look at her, but she could tell she had captured Legolas’ interest. Very few ever talked about the days following his mother's death, and he still had many questions he would never ask. 

Celebrain rested her back more comfortably against the brick wall behind her, “I do not believe I have ever traveled to Greenwood that quickly, and I doubt many have since then. We all knew how much Thranduil loved your mother, you could see it anytime they were in the room  together. It seemed we had only just left their wedding when we heard news of the attack.” 

Legolas looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise did not move. It was enough for Celebrian to know he was still listening, “I will never forget exactly what that messenger said, when he rode through the gates, still bleeding and exhausted.”

She paused to make sure she got it correct, “Please help, my King needs help. I do not know where so much evil has come from, but our home is in ruins. When I left, our King was trying to hold them off with the other warriors, while the others fled. I do not know if any survived, but please they went north.”

Again Celebrain paused, but this time it was to shake the dread the message always filled her with, whenever it was that she thought of it. The same dread she knew Elrond had felt when he heard about the battle of the five armies. “Elrond, Glorfindel, and the other warriors left first. Nearly that very instant. I followed later, loaded with all the healing supplies, food, and other necessities we could fit onto the wagons.” 

“We did not know that your mother had passed until we entered the mountain you called home. Elrond set out at once to help attend to the wounded, but I went in search of your father.” She had expected to find him nearly catatonic somewhere, as she thought she might have been if Elrond had been ripped from her like this. 

“I expected to find him in some dark room, but it was after much searching Galion finally took me to him. He was outside pacing in a nearby field under the stars, a tiny bundle held so gently in his hands.” Celebrain gently tapped his leg, “That tiny bundle was you.” 

“I came up to him, not unlike I have done with you tonight. You were sitting so peacefully in his arms, and he never took his eyes off of your face.” Legolas sniffled noticeably, and wiped as his eyes again, “I did not know what to say, and so I waited for him to say something first.” 

Legolas let out a slightly weepy laugh, a smile touching his lips for a moment “I am sure that took quite some time.” 

Celebrain smiled back, pleased to see a spark of life back, if even for a moment. “It alway does. When he finally did speak though all he said was: “This is my son, Legolas. I wanted him to see the stars.” 

This had been the first time she had ever met little Legolas, “And you gave him the biggest toothless smile I have ever seen, and to my amazement Thranduil smiled back. I never worried about you after that moment.” 

Legolas sniffed again, and she continued. “We stayed for a few weeks, and you never left your father's side. If you saw the King, you saw the little Prince. And that's how it remained for most of your childhood.” 

He gave her a watery smile, Legolas had apparently been a notoriously attached child. “The next time I saw you, you were still so young. Not yet walking, with only a few words. We were all having some sort of discussion, when all of a sudden a little tiny prince crawled into the room and climbed onto Thranduil's lap. You settled in and sat quietly, and Thranduil never said anything about it.” 

Legolas graced him with another watery smile, “He said I used to do that often, I would sneak away from whoever was watching me at the time.” 

Celebrain smiled at that thought, she had assumed it was a habit the first time she witnessed it happen.“It wasn’t until your first visit to Imladris that Elrond finally began to see what I had seen from the beginning.”

She sighed rather dramatically, “ By the Valar you were an energetic little thing, and it tested the patience of many. You asked three questions a minute, and insisted on investigating or touching everything you saw, and ran so enthusiastically I was beginning to fear you would never grow tired. Your father is not known for his patience.” 

“That's because he isn’t patient.” Legolas snorted, and then drew a line through the fog on the window it had created. 

“Yet he has had nothing but patience for you.” Legolas breathed onto the window, and drew a few more lines. They formed the simple ruins for ‘safe’, the same ruin Legolas and the warriors had painted on tree’s in his homeland to mark the Elven Road. “I know very well the kind of elfling you were, always worrying your father. You have always been so curious, so curious you often overlook any semblance of caution.”  

Celebrain gave him a pointed look, as the woodland prince had often been accused of being a bad influence on her twins throughout the years. An accusation it seemed extended to Aragorn as well. “No matter what happened though. No matter what dangerous thing you had done, or injury you received from it, he could never stay mad at you. An Elf who has the ability to hold grudges like no other I know, could never stay mad at you.” 

The pair lapsed into silence for several moments. There were no longer tears coming from Legolas’ eyes, and he seemed more responsive than he had been before. It seemed to be working, and so Celebrain continued. 

“You could always make him smile, always. Thranduil has always looked upon you the same way he did the first night I met you, when he took you to see the stars.” 

Legolas slowly collapsed onto himself, his torso covering his crossed legs and his head coming to rest on Celebrain’s knee. Her hands began to gently tug the braids from his hair, wondering when the last time he had slept was. 

Heartache was a powerful thing. 

“I do not think I have seen any son love their father as much as you love yours, nor any father love his son as much as your loves you. Legolas father loves you more than anything on Arda.” 

He swallowed harshly, and she felt it from where he rested on her leg, “I know.”

Celebrain smiled at the certainty in his voice, “Many had expected Thranduil to grow cold in his grief, and shut himself away.”

“He didn’t.” Legolas insisted automatically, always ready and willing to defend his father. 

“I know he did not. All one needed was to see him interact with you. See him kiss every scratch when you were so tiny, see him teach you to use a bow, see the two of you dancing at a celebration.”

She felt but did not see him smile, just a little bit. “All one needed was talk with you about your father. To hear you tell you the story of your first pet, or the night you and Thranduil stayed up all night to play in the garden. To hear the stories passed to friends, about the song you wrote for your fathers begetting day.To hear Galion tell us about that horrible night when the burning tree fell upon you. You can hear, and see, the love between the two of you in everything you do”

“He is the first person I ran to after Estel’s passing.”

Celebrains hands began to comb through his hair, now that the braids had been removed. “The two of you somehow got one another through the darkest times any of us are likely to encounter. He was there for you every time you needed him until now, have faith in his love. He will be here.” 

He asked so softly, so vulnerably.“Do you promise?” Legolas was well aware that logically, Celebrian world never be able to guarantee this to him. The world was an unpredictable place, but it would be nice to pretend she could guarantee it to him. At least for now.

She leaned forward, and kissed his head, “Yes little one, I promise.” 

He nodded, satisfied, and Celebrain began to rub a soothing hand across his back. The pair continued to sit there for some time, Legolas drawing comfort from her presence. When the prince broke the silence, his voice much closer to normal. “You are here because of Gimli, are you not?”  

Celebrain smirked into the darkness, trying to suppress a bubble of laughter, leaning forward she whispered to him, “Yes, but you did not hear that from me.”   

  
  



	2. Missing You Too

There were not many elves that arrived in Valinor on a mission, having no interest in anything else. Especially if it were their first visit to this blessed land. King Thranduil had come to these shores for the sole purpose of finding his son. His feet hadn’t even touched the sand before he was scouring the crowds that had amassed to see what stragglers had finally arrived, searching for a blond head.  

Thranduil indeed found one, but not the one he was expecting nor looking for. Galadriel stood waiting for him at the end of the docks, looking as fair and powerful as ever. Even though he had not expected her, she had clearly been waiting for him. If it had been anyone but Galadriel he might have asked how she knew about his arrival. She gave him a kind and knowing smile, “Legolas is staying with Celebrian and Elrond. It would be best if you hurried, he has been waiting for you.”

She gestured to a horse who stood passively nearby, but clearly ready and expecting an occupant, “Glorfindel suspected you would be returning to us soon and has asked Miramis to bring you to your son once you arrived.”

The King turned surprised eyes to her, had he not been in such a hurry he might have been able to muster more than a simple, but sincere, “Thank you.”

With those two words, he climbed upon Miramis, thanking him for his help. The horse confidently, and swiftly bore his rider back home. Leaving the rest of the arriving Greenwood kingdom on the beach, watching their King speed off and exchanging smiles.

Elrond's new home was just as beautiful as Imladris had been, with the same serene and peaceful air about it. If Legolas had to live somewhere without him for several years, he was pleased it was with elves such as Elrond and Celebrian. Even though he and Elrond did not always see eye to eye on matters, did not mean he was any less aware of his impeccable character and kind heart.

Long had Celebrain held a special place in Legolas’ heart, being the same age as her two sons and with no mother of his own. She had adopted the role readily, but slightly wary at first about Thranduil's reaction. Even if Thranduil had objected, he knew there would have been no swaying the love in his son's heart. It was for that same reason he never tried to persuade him away from Aragorn or Gimli.

If he had been living here the entire time at least he knew that Legolas had been safe, and well looked after. If not by the Lord and Lady of the home, then Glorfindel and Erestor. Or countless others with kind hearts, who had fallen in love with his beautiful son.

As Miramis approached the house the figure of Celebrian came into view, waiting for him at the base of the steps leading to the main house. She beamed at him, for they once had a close friendship before the deep tragedies had befallen both of them. His heart warmed at the sight, pleased to see her healed and whole once more.

Miramis had barely come to a full stop before Thranduil jumped from the horse, accepting the hug Celebrain threw at him. Pulling back she gave him another radiant smile, “You are about to have the happiest elfing in all of Arda, come!”

With that she sped off up the stairs, leaving Thranduil stunned at her swift departure for a moment. Only for a moment. He composed himself quickly, the excitement of seeing his son once again giving his legs speed they had not used for many ages. He had expected Celebrain to slow down upon reaching the top of the stairs, but she did not, looking back only once to ensure he was following her.

Thranduil would have run all the way back to Greenwood without rest if that was the only way he would see his Greenleaf again. Too long had they been parted, too long had it been since he heard Legolas’ infectious laugh, too long had be been wondering of his son's wellbeing.

The two raced by several familiar faces, Glorfindel gave a great cheer as they passed him, clearly pleased on Legolas’ behalf that Thranduil had finally arrived. Even elves that he hardly knew were greatly excited by this turn of events, all sharing in smiles and merriment.

Legolas was such a happy elfing, almost by the strict rule of his nature. His joy could light up the stars in the sky and the hearts of any around him, but if he had cause for sorrow everyone around him would feel its weight.

At times his joy had lit Thranduil heart so greatly he feared it might burst, but his sorrow had also turned it to rock. The king hoped his son had not been missing him, as much as he had been missing his son.

This was the longest the two had ever been apart from one another, and it nearly felt as if he was missing a piece of himself. From the very moment he had discovered his son had survived, Legolas had become his heart. It was a strange and terribly wrong sensation to live without one’s heart.

At long last, Celebrain came to a halt in front a set of great oak doors. Although such a short journey could not have tired the likes of an elf, Thranduil found himself breathless as he stood before the door.  He could feel the familiar song of his son's soul, so close. At long last, so close.

He pushed the doors open, and stepped into the garden that was beyond them. Leaving Celebrain nearly giddy with excitement outside of it.

Across the lawn, there were two beings. An elderly dwarf was perched upon a great stone bench, his hair grey and back hunched with time. Thranduil could see the wrinkles that came to cover the dwarf's hands, and did not need to see his face to know that he did not have much time left. Five or ten years perhaps, a blink of an eye in the life of the elf who loved him so dear.

Never before had any elf been so pleased with the sight of a dwarf. Relief nearly knocked Thranduil from his feet, for he had not missed the passing of Gimli. Something he knew would tear Legolas apart anew, just as the passing of Estel had.

Before the dwarf, sprawled in the grass was his son. His Legolas. His hair no longer had the warrior braids that had resided in them for so many centuries but hung loosely around his face and shoulders. The young elf was laying on his back, staring at the clouds and raining potentially unimportant words upon the dwarf's ears.  

Thranduil had been silent during his entrance to the garden, yet his son paused in his speech, brows furrowing. Concerned for his friend the dwarf leaned forward to peer more easily at his face, “What’s wrong lad?”

“I thought I felt…” But Legolas did not finish his sentence. Eye widening to nearly impossible size, he sat bolt upright. His blue eyes locked onto the identical shade of his father's and he finished his sentence with a whisper, “Ada.”

Though he had run here, Thranduil now felt glued to the spot where he stood. Transfixed with the sight of Legolas’ smile, and stunned at the great healing he felt within his soul. Sorrow still touched him deeply, for he knew that Gimli's time was coming to an end, but it had been hundreds of years since Legolas’ fae had been so strong. Long before the shadow had come to their lands.  

“Ada!” Legolas cried, springing to his feet with alarming speed even for an elf. He threw himself across the garden, and into his father with enough force it nearly knocked him over.

Thranduil was certain the day Legolas had left for Valinor that he had never hugged his son so tight before, but now he found himself nearly crushing him. Yet Legolas seemed unbothered by it, and clung back to his father nearly as forcefully.  

The moment he had felt his father's arms around him, Legolas had begun to cry. Remembering every moment he wished his father could be here with him, everything he had wanted to tell him, his sorrow of Gimli, and his fear for himself. “I missed you so much.”

Absently, Thranduil noted that Gimli had wandered from his bench and out of the garden, closing the door softly behind him. No doubt waiting for Legolas on the other side of the door. Thranduil also noted that Celebrain still lingered outside, perhaps shielding their reunion.

“I have missed you too.” Thranduil told his son, kissing his head and holding him slightly tighter through his tears.

Legolas sniffled from where he was still pressed to his father's chest attempting to stop his tears, and then spoke miserably “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I know, my little leaf, I’m sorry.” He was reluctant to let his son go, but Thranduil also wanted to look upon his face and ensure his well being. It was one thing to feel it, but another to see it.So reluctantly he pulled away, searching every inch of Legolas for signs against his well being. Blessedly, he found none.

Reaching out, he ran his hands through Legolas’ blond tresses, in a manner that was so difficult to do for most of his life for the braids that littered his hair. “I like your hair this way, very peaceful”

Legolas grinned at his father, eyes lighting up, “It is peaceful here, it seems so strange after so long. Strange, but good.”

He paused and looked around him, the same sort of awe shown on his face as he showed every time the tree’s of Greenwood spoke to him. Part of Thranduil had feared that nothing but the trees would ever feel like home again, but if Legolas could be so happy here, then so could he. Legolas continued speaking, “I’m glad you're finally here to feel it, there are so many things I want to show you.”

The entirety of his son’s life, he had been showing his father things. First, he showed him there was still enough left in the world for him to not fade, and follow his wife to the halls. He had shown him all the reasons to smile, and laugh again. He had shown him forest animals, new tricks, and every injury. Had shown him boundless love even in the worst times, he had shown him hope, and wonder even in a time where such things no longer existed. It seemed fitting, for him to show his father how to find peace after all of this time.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again, but before Legolas could notice Thranduil drew him into another embrace. Voice thick he spoke, “I can’t wait to see it all.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I would love nothing more than to hear from you!


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this story but I guess not!  
> I have no idea why I decided to write this, or where my brain the idea but hey here it is, a prologue nobody asked for but I hope you all enjoy anyway!

Getting woken in the middle of the night was a blessedly rare occurrence in Valinor. Which is why the moment a hand knocked tentatively but firmly on their bedroom door Elrond nearly woke in a cold sweat, while Celebrian's heart thudded loudly in her chest.    
  
She recovered faster than her husband and so it was Celebrian that ripped the door open to reveal one of the night guards, “I’m sorry for the intrusion my Lady, my Lord, but there is somebody who just arrived that is asking for you.”    
  
Elrond was already halfway out of the door before the guard had even finished his sentence, wrapping Celebrians cloak around her shoulders as he went. His stomach hadn't returned from where it had dropped to his toes at the sound of the knock and he knew better than to second guess his gut feelings.    
  
This was important, he just didn't know why.    
  
Celebrian’s slippered feet could be heard softly against the floor as she was forced to jog some distance to catch up to Elrond, falling into a rushed step beside him, “Do you know who it is?”    
  
“No. But I think we should hurry.”    
  
Celebrian knew better than to second guess her husband's gut feelings either and so the two of them went from a fast walking to nearly a run to reach the front of their home faster.    
  
Once they finally spilled outside into the night air they were greeted by a cloaked figure standing statue still in the front courtyard, the air around the visitor was almost physically heavy and it weighed down both of their hearts.    
  
After a moment's hesitation, the stranger pulled the hood from his head, revealing one of the least expected faces Elrond could think of to be in his home in the dead of night. The sight shattered his own heart profoundly, “Legolas.”    
  
“I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do…” He sounded almost as lost as Elrond's heart felt in that moment. He didn't need to take a step closer to feel how profoundly the loss of his children had affected Legolas, didn't need the healer's touch to sense how close he had come to fading a world away.    
  
Celebrian, again recovering faster than her husband rushed forward to the Prince she loved so dear and pulled him close.    
  
Falling into the arms of the closest thing he had to a mother Legolas quickly began to weep, “I’m so sorry. ”    
  
Celebrian just shushed him gently, sinking both of them onto the cold ground beneath their feet. “Its okay, my darling. It's okay.”    
  
Still, Elrond couldn't bring himself to move an inch. He knew they would die. He knew. But knowing for certain that they were gone, he was less prepared than he had first thought. That familiar ache tingling his heart, that same one he got whenever he thought of his brother.    
  
He couldn't even bring himself to stay to say goodbye. Couldn't even stay long enough to meet his grandchild. But Legolas had.    
  
Legolas had stayed with them until the bitter end. And it had destroyed him.    
  
He had stayed to bury countless mortal friends. The hobbits, Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn, Arwen. All the humans he came to love in Ithilien, the children of his friends. So many pieces of his heart gone. Too many.       
  
Elrond had arrived nearly over a century ago with Mithrandir and had been checking the shores nearly daily to coming ships. The worry and guilt of leaving Legolas in Middle Earth eating a little bit more of him by the day.    
  
Both Celebrian and the wizard had continually assured him that there was no better place for Legolas to be than in the forest with his father. But apparently, finally, the king had been met with a wound that he couldn't kiss better.    
  
And considering that he had turned up on their doorstep, apparently, Thranduil had been forced to send Legolas away without him. He couldn't imagine the way the separation weighed on Legolas’ already painfully heavy heart. The only thing that would have parted the two would have been a literal dire situation.    
  
The poor thing had nobody here, no family, all his people still in Middle Earth or not yet released. He was alone.     
  
That was the thought that finally got Elrond's feet moving, bringing him closer and sinking to the ground next to his wife and the sweet elf who all his children had considered one of their dearest friends.     
  
But he did have a family. He did have those who loved him, people who would protect him fiercely until he was more himself. People who would look after him, who would help glue the broken pieces back together.   
  
“I didn't know where to go.” He somehow managed to repeat, head buried in Celebrians lap where he struggled to breathe as she still somehow managed to hug him and stroke his head.    
  
“You came exactly where you should have,” Elrond assured him, swallowing past the lump in his throat, placing a warm and comforting hand on Legolas’ back as it continued to heave with tears.    
  
He should never have fought the sea-longing so long. That had been his final advice for Legolas before he left, the last thing he sensed for his future, was that he should not fight it for too long.    
  
Celebrian kissed his head, exchanging a heartbroken glance with her husband, “And you are going to stay here until your father arrives. You have no choice.”    
  
Usually, he would argue with this. Usually, he would tell them that he could look after himself, that he didn't need their help. Usually, he would insist on doing everything himself.    
  
Usually.    
  
But all he managed was, “Gimli too?”    
  
“Yes of course sweet thing, Gimli too,” Celebrian assured him, she would build him a room of his own with her own bare hands if she had to. Elrond knew that tone of voice.    
  
“How did you manage to get a dwarf here?” Elrond asked, looking around because frankly he was shocked he had already not seen the stout creature walking up the lane.    
  
“He refused to leave me. Refused to leave the boat until he was sure I had made it to the shore. He's talking to Aule right now. He said he would be here tomorrow morning.” The sentences were choppy and broken, struggling to come out faster than the almost hyperventilated breaths.    
  
“Of course he did.” If there was anything you could count in when it came to the elf and the dwarf it was that they would look after one another. Always, no matter what. Even if one of them had to sail away from everything he knew to an island he shouldn't have been able to even find. Even if he might have been turned away.    
  
Gimli wouldn't have cared, Elrond knew, even if he had been turned away. As long as he knew Legolas was safe. As long as his best friend was safe he would have done anything.    
  
Now that he actually was touching the prince, he could feel exactly how exhausted he was in every sense of the word. It had been a long time since he felt a heart so broken, it was a wonder Gimli got him here at all. Pushing all the healing energy he dared to at the current time, Elrond made to help him upright,“Come, let's get you inside and off this cold ground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming, can’t wait to hear all your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, I love hearing back from you so please leave a review and have a wonderful day!


End file.
